Universe and The Fool
by SerLoh
Summary: Yosuke has been promoted and relocated to Iwatoda City where he'll begin a new life with new friends, new school, and a better job position in Junes but everything changes when he has a 'dream' of a room, an old man, and certain contract promising him salvation or death. Meanwhile, the Iwatodai team encounters a man who claims to be the original leader of Strega.
1. New beginnings

_**Authors Note:**_ It's been a while since I last wrote anything on this site (6+ years or so and on a different account) so here is my attempt to get back into writing! Although, I would of liked this to get beta before I posted, since I'm not all too confident of my writing ability, but it's been almost and out of the 4 I wrote too none have responded back. So after looking over it several times and catching the mistakes I can see I'm just going to post it here and see what happens! Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Universe and The Fool**_

 _ **Ch I**_

 _o0o_

 _ **Wednesday, March 2012 Evening**_

Yosuke closed the door behind him and let out a tired sigh before walking towards his bed and allowed his body to plop on it. His mind was running in circles with all the day's events replaying in his head.

 _I School was school. There was nothing special about that. Even though Yosuke did start taking his classes slightly more serious by studying for a couple hours at the end of the day he still prefers to sleep in but he did notice he was sleeping less in class and actually paying attention. During one exam Yosuke found himself effortlessly writing down the answers to each question and noticed he was one of the first ones done and when the scores were posted he was only 3 points behind Yukiko, who held the top spot._

 _Junes was Junes. After school Yosuke worked the rest of the afternoon. Although the job was difficult and the pay was decent at best it was the Anti-Junes Group, or the A.J.G that caused the most headaches for him and today was no different. Before if Yosuke saw a face he recognized as a Junes hater he would lift his headphones to his ears and play his music loudly so he wouldn't have to deal the headache. Now he would get involved and help any employee who came under fire from the A.J.G. Mostly to prevent the employee from quitting and it worked half of the time. The times it didn't work Yosuke knew he was going to cover an extra shift since he was the managers son the others would automatically assume he would do so._

 _Home was home until dinner. Yosuke was sitting in his room studying when his mom called down for dinner they gave their thanks and began eating. Yosuke's father was talking about the meeting he had with other big wigs of Junes stuff he and his sisters had no interest in. it wasn't until his father finished his story when he looked at Yosuke and says, "I heard you had another encounter with those…" he paused for a second, "what did you call them? Anti-Junes haters?" Yosuke nodded as he took a bit of his food._

" _Yup," he simply says before he swallows his food and adds, "An old lady came in and started up some trouble." He sighed, "And we lost another employee, so I'll be taking the extra shift until we find a replacement."_

" _What makes you think I'm going to have you take the extra shift?" his father asked with a smirk and crossed his arms._

" _Because I'm the only one who is willing to do it." Yosuke says giving his father a knowing look, "besides who else are you going to ask? Haruka?" he scoffs, "Mrs. I need a day off every other day." He shook his head, "I can handle it dad no worries." Yosuke went back to eating while his looked at him with a proud smile._

" _You know, Yosuke," He started, "I've noticed you taken a leadership role these last couple of months." He says getting Yosuke's attention as he continues, "You're always the first one to help your co-workers when those Anti-Junes people come in to stir up trouble, you've been volunteering for the extra hours when someone quits, and I even saw you stayed to help with inventory count when you didn't have to." He paused for a moment then adds, "And I'm not the only one who noticed." This caught Yosuke's full attention, "Yosuke, we're expanding the Junes name, and by request of Mr. Kennamura, head of board of Junes, ask that you are manager of the new Junes in Iwatodai."_

 _Yosuke nearly jumped out of his seat with excitement. He was being promoted to manager! Sure he probably was going to have more hours than normal and more responsibility but the fact that it was someone besides his dad who requested his promotion left him speechless and honored. However, through his excitement he almost didn't catch the last part of what his father said._

" _Wait Iwatodai?" Yosuke asked and his father nodded._

" _Is that a problem?" his father asked curiously._

" _Why can't I be the manager of the Junes here in Inaba?" Yosuke questioned._

" _Listen, Yosuke." His father started, "I'm not getting any younger and I have a family to care for here in Inaba, but you are still young and don't have a family to care for yet." He smiled for a moment, "this move is the perfect opportunity for you to live on your own, branch out and meet new people." He then turned to Yosuke's mother who looked like she was ready to chime in, "and yes dear he will be attending school, I've personally talked to the councilors at Gekkoukan High and they said his grades are more than the standard requirements to transfer there."_

" _Oh wow." His mother said before looking at him, "Yosuke dear, when did you start taking school so serioue?" she asked in a proud tone. Yosuke didn't say a word. He had the same feeling as the last time when they told him they had to move to Inaba for the first time. It was a lonely feeling; everyone was so excited except for him._

" _So what do you say Yosuke?" his father asked._

Yosuke sighed before burying his head in his pillow and groaned loudly in frustration. In one hand he wanted to take this job. Better pay, more freedom, new buildings and a new high school but in the other he wouldn't be able to see his friends. His close friends, the only friends he could call his second family. He grew to like Inaba, even if it was a smaller town.

After a moment of silently thinking about his decision he pulled out his phone and made a group text to everyone.

 **hey guys, meet me at Junes, I have something important I need to talk you all about something.**

He double checked to make sure everyone was going to get the message, except Naoto and Rise who were out of town, before sending the message and spent the rest of the night looking at the ceiling debated if he should take the offer or just leave it.

 _o0o_

 **Thursday,** _ **March 2012 Morning**_

The next day Yosuke woke immediately got ready for work. After losing another employee due to the scene that was caused with a member of the A.J.G Yosuke knew he was going to have to cover the morning shift especially now with one of the big wigs personally requesting him to manage the new Junes branch opening up in the city.

However, he couldn't give his father an answer just yet. Even though he hasn't seen much of his friends since the murders were solved last year he still considered them friends, family even, and he couldn't just accept something this life changing without telling them first.

Yosuke sat at the normal spot with five drinks sitting in front of him while waiting for everyone to show up. He checked his text a couple times to make sure he said where and when to meet but no one showed up. Finally, twenty minutes after the time Yosuke said to meet Yukiko text Yosuke back saying she and Chie won't be able to make it Junes since the Inn was too busy, "Figures." he says to himself with a sigh. Yosuke waited for another ten minutes before he deciding no one was going to show up and was getting ready to return back to work when suddenly he heard a familiar voice call out.

"Yo senpai." The voice belonged to Kanji who was walking beside the self-proclaimed 'ladies' man, Teddie, "Sorry for bein' late, ma needed help around the shop and this guy..." He says point at Teddie, "not much of a morning person, I had to bribe him with a topsicle just get him out of bed."

"We had one for you one too Yosuke!" Teddie said excitingly before he quickly added, "But I ate it before we left Kanji's house."

"Any way…" Kanji says before noticing no one else showed, "Huh? Hey where's everyone at Senpai?"

"Chie and Yukiko couldn't make it." Yosuke said with a sigh, "too busy at the Inn." He sat down and grabbed a drink before he adds, "And Rise and Naoto are still out of town so I didn't expect them to make it here."

"Oh." Kanji says before taking a seat, "I'm surprised they didn't come, your message sounded pretty serious."

"It…" Yosuke paused for a moment. He wanted to say this meeting was serious but now that he thought about it, it wasn't. It was good news, news that didn't require everyone to drop what they are doing and meet at Junes. It's not like there were murders or anything, "it's not really serious, I just got some good news and bad news."

"Oh?" Kanji said sounding generally interested, "well don't just sit Senpai, what is it?"

"Yeah, stop pausing for dramatic effect Yosuke!" Teddie says taking more interest in Yosuke's news rather than his melting Topsicle in his hand.

"Well," Yosuke started deciding to go with the good news first, "During dinner my dad told me there was a manager position opened at Junes and the big wigs of Junes have personally requested that I fill that role."

"Really?!" Kanji asked excitingly, "Senpai that's! That's great!"

"This calls for a celebration!" Teddie exclaimed, "Topsicles for everyone! Kanji's treat!"

"The hell it is!"

Yosuke smiled as he watched Kanji and Teddie bicker back and forth. He expected this reaction after telling them the good news but he knew it was going to change once he finished, "There is a catch…" the two stopped arguing just long enough to hear Yosuke and gave him their full attention, "In order for me to have that position I need to move." He looked at them for a moment and adds, "To Iwatodai."

"Iwatodai?" Kanji asked before asking, "Where's that?"

"Is that some kind of Topsicle flavor?" Teddie asked innocently.

"It's the name of a city." Yosuke says answering both Teddie and Kanji's question.

"The city?" Teddie repeated still confused however Kanji seemed to understand

"So, you're going to have to move huh." He said in a somber tone.

"M-move?" Teddie questioned, "You mean like Sensei did?"

"Yeah." Was all Yosuke could say. Everyone stayed silent for what seemed like a long time. Kanji was staring at his drink while Teddie kept his gaze on the melting Topsicle in his hand. Suddenly Kanji shook his head as if he was getting himself out of some sort of trance.

"Why are we getting all emotional for?" he suddenly asks before looking at Yosuke with a smile on his face, "This is a great opportunity for you Senpai! I say you take it!"

"Yeah!" Teddie chimed, "I'm not sure what's going on but if it helps Yosuke I'm all for it!"

"really?" Yosuke questioned.

"Don't get me wrong." Kanji began, "It is going to suck knowing you aren't in Inaba anymore but sometimes it's better to leave some familiar things behind in order for you to grow." Kanji noticed Yosuke and Teddie staring at him and began feeling uncomfortable, "uh...what?"

"That was really grown up of you Kanji." Teddie says proudly, "you make your Senpai proud!"

"Oh, than-wait a minute!" it took a while but Kanji finally caught on, "You're not my Senpai! I'm older than you!"

"Sure, in physical form but I'm older…" he paused and pointed at his head, "In the mind, which makes me older than you."

"What?" Kanji asks confused before he stood up, "wait are you calling me dumb! I'm not dumb you stupid bear!"

the rest of Yosuke's break was spent watching as Kanji and Teddie argue back and forth over trivial things. The entertainment kept Yosuke's mind busy enough that he didn't worry about the decision he had to make. Like all good things the visit ended with Kanji and Teddie leaving Junes and Yosuke returning to work.

 _o0o_

 _ **Thursday, Martch 2012 Evening**_

His shift was over but Yosuke stayed behind to help the closing staff. Once everything was finished he bid farewell and began walking home. It was a chilly night but Yosuke didn't mind, it was a good way to clear his head and finally think things through and he knew a perfect place for such things.

It was a little out of the way but Yosuke made it to the hill that overlooked Inaba. Yosuke walked up the hill expecting it to be empty but to his surprise sitting on one of the benches was Marie looking at the town below. Yosuke stood silent for a second before calling out to her getting her attention. She turned her head and gave him a welcoming smile before offering him a seat beside her.

"What are you doing here?"Yosuke asked once he took a seat beside her.

"Don't know." she simply said with a shrug, "just thought I would get a good look at the town I call home." they stood silent for a moment before she looked at Yosuke, "what about you?"

"Same." Yosuke answered, "well sorta." he began telling her about the decision he had to make. at first she was happy to hear he was being promoted but then disappointed when he told her he had to move.

"Are you going to take it?" she questioned and Yosuke sighs.

"I don't know." Yosuke says, "Kanji and Teddie say I should but…" he stood up and walked to the wooden fence by the edge of the hill and looked at the town that sat below, "I hate how I feel like I'm leaving everything behind."

"Sometimes You have to leave the familiar things behind in order to grow." Marie says which causes Yosuke to chuckle.

"Kanji said the same thing."

"He did?" she questioned with a amused smile, "that's very grown up of him." He chuckles before returning his attention to the town. A silence falls between the two as Marie watched Yosuke ponder.

"Duh!" Yosuke suddenly says excitedly, "I'll just call Yu! he'll know what to do."

"Yu?" Marie questioned, "wait are you going to ask him for advice or what you should do?"

"what I should do!" Yosuke says as he pulls out his phone from his pocket and begins dialing his number, "He's never made a bad decision before he'll know what I should do."

"Yosuke…" Marie says as she stands up but Yosuke didn't hear her and continued dialing his number.

"Man, I hope I'm not disturbing him."

"Don't go." Marie suddenly said, stopping Yosuke from hitting the last number of his partners cell phone and looked at her. A cool wind gently blew passed the two teens as they looked at one another, "That's what you want to hear right?" She says suddenly as she takes a step towards him, "You want to hear your friends tell you to stay in Inaba, to keep the same job and be the same Yosuke every knows." she stood in front of him and slowly placed her hands on his phone and closes it, "But that's not going to happen Yosuke, they're all going to tell you to go." she looks up at him and smiles, "it is an opportunity for you to grow." she giggles and playfully adds, "and let's face it, you have a lot of growing up to do."

Yosuke chuckles a bit at her remark before looking at the town not once taking notice of Marie's hand on his phone which was still in his hand, "Yeah…" Yosuke mummers, "I've been too reliant on other people's decisions that I guess I got used to not making my own." he paused for a moment before smiling at Marie, "thanks for that."

"Sounds like you made up your mind." Marie says mirroring Yosuke's smile and Yosuke nods.

"Yeah." he said with a slight shrug of his shoulders, "I still have some doubts but for the most part I have." He clasped his hand over the phone and gripped her hand that sat on the other end, "Thanks Marie I appreciate the help." Marie's face blushed as she felt his hand gently touching the back of hers.

"I-it was nothing." she said as she looked away and quickly pulled her hand away from his light grip. She avoided eye contact with him as she nervously griped her arm with the hand he touched, "StupidJerkActingLikeTheOtherWomanizingJerk." she mumbled under her breath. She waited for a moment until she felt she had control of her composure before looking back at Yosuke who was leaning against the fence looking at the town with a smile on his face.

"I'm going to miss this place." Yosuke says but before Marie could say anything Yosuke pushes himself off the fence and stretches his arms, "but it's not like it's going anywhere." with one last sigh he pushed himself off the fence and smiles towards Marie, "Thanks again Marie, I'll talk to you later." he says before walking past her.

"Um, hey Yosuke." Marie suddenly calls out getting his attention, "Um, let me know when you leave so I can say good bye ok?" Yosuke looks at her for a moment before he nods his head and holds up his phone.

"I'll text you." he answered before saying his goodbyes and continued on his way. Yosuke took his time getting home just enjoying the night air but when he got home he went straight to his room and threw himself on the bed and pulled out his phone. His partners number was still on the screen and all it would have took was one button to call him but Yosuke closed his phone as Marie's words echoed in his head, "I'm going to do it." Yosuke said to himself before he sat up, "I'm going to do it." he repeated as he got out of his room to give his dad the answer he has been waiting for.

 _o0o_

 _ **Friday March 2012, Late Night**_

All was quiet in the Tatsumi Residents with the exception of the ticking clock that hung on the wall and the snoring from Kanji and Teddie. Teddie stayed the night again getting knitting lessons from Kanji so he could make Nanako a present when her birthday comes around.

A beep was suddenly introduced into the otherwise silent night ringing three times rapidly before stopping for two seconds and repeats. It took a moment to wake Kanji but when it finally did he woke up see Teddie laying his head on Kanji's stomach, shirtless, "Wh-what are you doing in my bed?!" he exclaimed as he sat up and pushed Teddie off. Teddie landed on the floor with a thud followed by a groan.

"What was that for?" he asked tiredly.

"You have your own bed Ted!" Kanji says as he reaches for his phone and adds, "go sleep on that."

"But your bed it more comfy!" Teddie complained. Teddie stayed silent expecting a typical remark from Kanji. However, it never came. Curious, Teddie opened his tired eyes to see Kanji staring intently at his phone, "Hm? What is it Kanji?" Teddie questioned.

"It's Yosuke." Kanji answered before looking at Teddie, "he's leaving."

"Now?!" Teddie exclaimed, "Why so early?" he groans as he lays back on the floor and closes his eyes, "doesn't he know Teddie needs his beauty sleep? How else am I supposed to score with chicks if I don't get any sleep?"

"Worry about that later." Kanji says as he gets out of bed, "get dressed we're meeting him at the train station." Teddie groaned once again before he sluggishly got up and slowly began getting dressed while Kanji quickly sent a text to Chie and Yukiko.

He had a feeling Yosuke didn't text them about him leaving soon. Ever since the murders cases were solved a year ago the group has somewhat drifted apart. With Rise and Naoto jobs always taking them out of town and Yukiko and Chie working at the Inn it was mostly Kanji, Teddie and Yosuke who would hang out. Even though Yosuke never said it Kanji was sure Yosuke thought they would rather do anything else than be with him. Which was why Kanji wanted the others to be there. They just had to.

He hoped she would wake up to the sound of her phone receiving a text or maybe he would get lucky and catch her working late. He pressed send and noticed he also had Marie's number in his contacts. He sent her a quick text.

I _Yosuke is leaving Inaba can you make it to the train station?_ _I_

he pressed send and got out of bed to get dressed when his phone beeped three times. when he checked he saw Marie had sent him a reply.

 _I He text me earlier, I'm getting ready to go there now, do you know if he text the others? I_

Kanji began typing his response with one hand while trying to get dressed with the other. Bouncing on one foot while trying to pull up his pants.

 _I Don't know but if I have to guess, probably not. I_

the next message was a jumble of letters that Kanji couldn't read. He didn't know Marie as well as Yosuke or Yu did but he had a feeling she was annoyed with him, ready…" Teddie said tiredly as he walked into Kanji's room rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. Kanji quickly grabbed a random shirt from the floor and two jackets and tossed one to Teddie before walking out to meet Yosuke.

Kanji and teddie on a bench on the platform waiting for Yosuke to get his ticket and meet up with them. Kanji kept looking at his phone before putting it away only to pull it out and check the time again. Kanji sat tapping his legs and looked at his phone for what Teddie counted the 50th time, "Ugh! Can you stop that? That's beary annoying." Teddie complained.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Kanji said taken aback from Teddie's outburst, "I just hope the others get here." Yosuke's train was going to arrive at the train station in ten minutes and there was not a word from them. Yosuke was their friend; they've been through alot together and they can't stop for a couple minutes to see him off? He clinched his hands into a fist, "I'm going to have a few words with them if they don't show up."

"If who doesn't shows up?" Yosuke suddenly says seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Kanji was caught off guard obviously not expecting Yosuke to hear him. Kanji fumbled over his words trying to make some excuse when suddenly Teddie chimed in.

"The train!" he says. Both Yosuke and Kanji looked at him for a moment.

"The train?" Yosuke asked.

"Yup." Teddie said with a nod, "Kanji was going to have a few words with the train if it didn't show up!" Teddie looked pleased with the explanation he made up while Kanji and Yosuke just stared.

"Why wouldn't the train show up ted?" Yosuke asked with a raised eyebrow. Teddie opened his mouth as if to say something but then quickly closed it when he realized he had nothing. After a moment of thinking Teddie just shrugs and Yosuke sighs. He sits beside Teddie, "you guys have some weird conversation alone don't you." He smirks and looks at Kanji with one eye open, "but I bet Kanji doesn't mind huh Kanji-Kun."

"I'm sure you're not trying to imply something."

"Whoa chill, I was just kidding Kanji." Yosuke said quickly defusing Kanji before he got worked up over the rumor of is he or isn't he. Kanji sat silent with his arms across his chest looking annoyed while Teddie leaned side to side humming a tone while waiting for the train.

Yosuke couldn't help but look at his friends. Through all the struggles in the TV world fighting shadows, gods, and trusting one another he never felt so close to a group of people. Even with his own insecurities he could always rely on them to pick him up when he needed it. Yosuke smiles and looks at the early morning sky, "You know I used to hate this town." He suddenly spoke. Both Kanji and Teddie looked at him as he continues speaking, "I would always brag about how cool the city was and complain about how boring this Inaba was but…" he trailed off for a moment and sighed with a sad smile, "because of this town I found eight of the closest friends anyone could ask for." He paused for a second and looked at them, "feels weird that I'm leaving it all behind."

"It's not like we're going anywhere." Kanji suddenly says, "I don't plan on leaving this town anytime soon so if you ever want to come back and hang I'll be here."

"Ditto!" Teddie says as he jumps to his feet, "Oh but you'll probably have to stay at Kanji's place when you visit."

"Huh? Why would I do that?" Yosuke asked.

"Because I'm going have a lot of babes staying over and I don't want you cramping my style." Teddie said with enough confidence that Yosuke believed for a split second that was something that was going to happen but once he realized just how ludicrous he sounds Yosuke just shook his head.

"Oh please what makes you think you'll be pulling any babes into MY room?" Yosuke asks.

"I'm beary charming." Teddie answered confidently.

"You're about as charming as

Teddie wagged his finger side to side tsking, "How quickly we forget." He says, "who was it that managed to pull not one, not two, but three babes during the festival hmm?" Yosuke was dumb struck. He remembered clearly when Teddie managed to do it, as much as he didn't want to. He couldn't come back with anything he even looked at Kanji for help but Kanji just shrugged his shoulders.

"He's got a point man." Was all Kanji said. Yosuke hung his head in defeat while Teddie just stood triumphantly but Yosuke smiled, this was the last time he was going to have a conversation like this with his friends and he was going to miss it.

Suddenly the sound of the train horn was heard and rounding the corner was Yosuke's train slowing its speed to stop at the platform. Yosuke didn't notice Kanji grabbing his phone and texting someone since he was grabbing his luggage, "Looks like this is it." He says looking at Teddie then at Kanji, "I'll miss you guys."

"I'll miss you too Yosuke." Teddie says as he begins to tear.

"C-C'mon dude." Yosuke says with a cracked voice and wipes his eyes. When he regains his composure he looks back at Teddie and ruffles his hair like an older brother does to a younger sibling. Normally Teddie would be against this type of thing but it seems Teddie didn't mind it this last time.

"Sorry about the others not showing up." Kanji apologized seeing as the others wouldn't make it. Kanji half expected Yosuke to be disappointed but Yosuke shrugged his shoulders.

"I figured as much," Yosuke said surprising Kanji, "With Chie trying to get better at school AND helping Yukiko run the Inn, not to mention I haven't seen Marie since I told her I was leaving. " He paused for a second, "and who knows if Naoto and Rise are even in town." He sighed but a small smile appeared on his face, "Life is getting too hectic to expect we could all just hang out all the time." Kanji raised his eyebrow. Yosuke was showing a strange sort of maturity and it was something Kanji wasn't used to.

Yosuke adjusted his grip on his luggage and looked at the only two friends that managed to see him off, "well, I should get going now." He says before turning around and walks towards the train only to stop after a couple steps and turned to face them, "you two should get some sleep; it's still too damn early to be awake right now" He flashed them one last smile before he continued walking towards the train.

"Yosuke!" A familiar voice called out causing Yosuke to stop and turn around. Running through the train station was a group of familiar faces. Marie was ahead with Chie and the rest of the group slightly behind her. Yosuke was surprised to see them, even more surprised when Chie hugged him, nearly tackling him down.

"You jerk!" Chie she said before looking at Yosuke, "How are you going to leave without saying goodbye to us first!" Yosuke was still stunned to see them. So much so that it took him a bit to say anything.

"I thought you were going to be too busy with the Inn?" Yosuke questioned while looking at Chie and Yukiko.

"I got Kanji's text." She began explaining, "but the Inn was so busy I didn't have time to read any of his texts; then Marie came to the Inn and made me realize one of my closest friends was about to leave Inaba and I didn't know when I would see him again so…" she paused for a moment to add dramatic effect then continued, "I got Chie and told one of my employees to watch the inn and left before they could even say a word."

Yosuke looked at Marie surprised she would go out of her way to do something that and all she did was nod as if confirming the story was true before adding, "From there we picked up Naoto and Rise."

"I do not believe barging into the police station and pulling me out of a meeting qualifies as being 'picked up' Rise." Naoto says before a smile appears on her face, "Although, I do appreciate filling me in AFTER the deed was done."

Rise and Naoto explained why there were in town once they noticed Yosuke's confusion. Rise managed to convince her manager to let her have a couple days off once she finished her tour and since she arrived early in the morning, about two to three hours before Yosuke work up, she didn't want to wake up anyone up. It wasn't until Marie, who somehow broke into her house, woke her up and explained Yosuke was going to be leaving.

Naoto was in the same boat although she was only going to be in town for a day or two. She didn't get Kanji's early morning text when she went into the meeting and didn't know about Yosuke's promotion and relocation until AFTER she was 'kidnapped' by Rise.

The two girls looked proud of Yosuke but there was a hint of sadness on their faces. It was harder to tell on Naoto's face but easy on Rise's. She is very expressional when it comes to her emotions.

"We're proud of you Senpai." Naoto says suddenly, "you've worked hard and you definitely deserve this promotion."

"It just sucks you won't be where we can easily find you." Rise added with a pout but she quickly replaces it with a smile, "But Naoto-Kun is right! You earned this!"

"But how come you didn't tell us?" Yukiko asks before adding, "We had to hear from Kanji to know about your promotion and relocation."

"I just thought…" Yosuke says, "Everyone was so busy with their goals and studies I didn't think…"

"That's right you didn't think!" Chie suddenly interjected, "we're all your friends Yosuke! Even if we were busy; telling us something THIS important wouldn't stop us from seeing you off, even if we were busy."

Yosuke looked at his group of friends as they all agreed with Chie. He noticed a smirk on Kanji's face, "Told ya." He says smugly.

"You guys…" Yosuke says before looking at the floor. All their words and support left him with a good feeling. So much so that he felt like he was about to cry. He tried his hardest not to do such a thing in front of them but he still felt some tears roll down his cheeks, "you guys are great." He says with shaky breaths which prompted the group hug Yosuke.

"Hey kid," the train attendant said, "we're about ready to leave, are you getting on?" One by one the group let's go of Yosuke and step back giving Yosuke room.

"Yeah." He says after he took a deep breath and walked towards the train.

"Oh wait." Rise suddenly says before pulling out her phone and jogging to the train attendant, "take a quick picture first." She handed him the phone before standing beside Yosuke, "come on everyone." Everyone got together around Yosuke and waited until the train attendant took the picture.

Once the picture was taken Yosuke said his final farewells before getting on the train. Minutes later, the train left the platform and headed towards the city of Iwotodai. It was a weird yet, familiar feeling. The same feeling of leaving the city and going to Inaba for the first time. He felt an overwhelming sense of nervousness but that changed once he got a text from Rise.

He opened the text and saw the picture the train attendant took just moments before he left. Teddie and Rise stood beside Yosuke, their cheeks pressed on Yosuke's while Yukiko and Naoto stood properly and Chie had her fingers in a peace sign by her forehead. Kanji had his arm around Yosuke and his other flexed while Marie just looked away from the picture shyly.

Yosuke smiled when he saw this picture along with 'good luck' and 'we'll miss you' texts from everyone. The sense of nervousness went away and Yosuke leans his head against the window. He kept his gaze on the picture for a moment before he yawns. He quickly replied to the group message, thanking them for the support and calling them good friends before he saved the picture. He sighed happily and closed his eyes. His trip was going to be a couple hours long and he was going to use this time to catch up on some sleep. He was looking forward to his new life in the city but even more to returning to Inaba to reunite with his friends.

 _ **?**_

Yosuke suddenly woke up finding himself in a room of nothing but blue and velvet with a giant glass window revealing a night sky and lights that Yosuke could only assume were lights from other buildings in the distance.

Yosuke was examining the room when suddenly a voice says, "I must say I was not expecting any visitors for a very long time." Yosuke, startled by the sudden break in silence, looked ahead to see an elderly man wearing a suit sitting behind a fancy U-shaped desk, "Welcome to the Velvet room."

* * *

 **Authors's note:** that ends the first chapter, if anyone has taken interest in this sotry and want's to beta please leave me a PM, if not that's cool too :) hope you enjoy the story and I look forward to seeing you in CH II! (If anyone knows where I can find a Yukari and Yosuke pic for the cover picture that would be GREAT THANKS!)


	2. New beginnings Part 2

**_A/N: WOOOOOW This took me a minute but I'm done. it was a bet longer than I wanted and I didn't want to end it in a cliff hanger but I don't like writing more than 15 pages per chapter, anymore and I think people start getting burnt out (or maybe that's just me...)_**

 ** _Anyway, I'm trying something new. I'm adding review responses so I can connect with my reader some more. I'm also going to add some music I was listening to just so you can see what mood I was in while writing. Some might make sense and some might be random BUT I figured it would be a good way to connect on a music level._**

 ** _But don't worry! If you don't want to see all that random junk it will be at the end of the story just so you can read it and move on with your lives._** ** _J_** ** _Any way this is chapter two! Enjoy!_**

 _ **CH II**_

o0o

 _Yosuke found himself in a room of nothing but blue and velvet with a giant glass window revealing a night sky and lights that Yosuke could only assume were lights from other buildings in the distance._

 _Yosuke was examining the room when suddenly a voice says, "Welcome... to the Velvet room." Yosuke, startled by the sudden break in silence, looked ahead to see an elderly man wearing a suit sitting behind a fancy U-shaped desk, "I must say I was not expecting any visitors for quite a long time." He says with an amused tone in his voice._

 _there was silence as Yosuke and the old man behind the desk stared at one another as if he was studying Yosuke. It made him feel uncomfortable but he couldn't force himself to look away or speak. The top of the old man's head was bald; so bald in fact that Yosuke wasn't sure if there was even hair there to begin with. The only sign of any type of hair was now on the side of his head covering his weirdly shaped ears. However, his most defining feature, besides his ridiculously bushy eyebrows, was his nose. The man's nose was the size of Yosuke's Kuni's! If not doubled! Yosuke tried not to stare at it but it was abnormally huge that he would always be drawn back to it._

" _Pardon my rudeness." The man suddenly said snapping Yosuke out of his hypnotized state, "I don't believe I've properly introduced myself." He took a breath, "I am Igor and this…" he waves his hand to his left guiding Yosuke's gaze to a little girl that Yosuke was almost certain wasn't there before, "is Beatrice, my assistant."_

 _The girl looked at him with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed. She has black hair tied in two short pigtails, eerie yellow hues and wore a blue long sleeve shirt with a black skirt and matching long socks. In a strange way Beatrice reminded Yosuke of Nanako, minus the golden hues and the permanent scowl on her face, "What are you looking at!" she suddenly shouted causing Yosuke to flinch in surprise. His ears rang from her loud voice in the quiet room. She scoffs and looks away from Yosuke before saying under her breath "Creep."_

 _An amused chuckle escaped the lips of Igor catching Yosuke's attention, "you'll have to excuse Beatrice's behavior," he says before opening his eyes and looked at Yosuke, "you know how children can be." He says, amusement in his voice voice. Igor must of sensed Yosuke's confusion because Igor once again chuckles and says, "pardon my manners, Welcome, Hanamura, the velvet room." He placed both his hands under his chin and leans against his desk with his elbows, "This is a special place, it transcends dream and reality and only those with a very unique destiny are allowed to venture here." he swipes his hands and a single card suddenly appears hovering in front of Igor, spinning._

 _Yosuke's eyes widen as he recognized the card Igor had floating in front of him. It looked like the same care he and his friends would often see when summoning their own personas! He couldn't help but wonder if he had some sort of connection to the cards, "quite the interesting destiny indeed." Igor suddenly said before he slowly grabbed the rotating card and looked at it closely. After a moment of silence Igor expertly flicks the card towards Yosuke. It disappears and seconds later reappears in front of him spinning slowly in front of Yosuke's face just like it did to Igor just prior. With the card close to Yosuke's face he could confirm it was the same type of cards he has seen before. However there was something different, the front of the card was blank, only changing from white to black every time it spun, "It seems you have two different paths ahead of you Hanamura." Igor suddenly spoke, "Each leading you to a different end to your destiny." a soft chuckle escaped Igor's throat, "I look forward to seeing just what path you decide to take...until then...farewell…"_

 _o0o_

 _Friday March 2012, After Noon_

Yosuke's body twitched violently, as if something in his subconscious was trying to wake him up from a bad dream and it worked. Yosuke's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up. His headphones flew off his head after getting snagged on the armrest. Yosuke looked at his surroundings in a panic his mind trying to process whether he was still dreaming or if he was actually awake. He just needed a sign, "Next stop, Iwatodai Station." the voice said over the intercom as the train flew past building after building. That was the sign he was looking for.

Yosuke let out a sigh of relief and began to relax in his seat. Luckily there wasn't many passengers in the train to witness his little episode. He grabbed his headphones and placed both cuffs over his ears to listen to whatever was playing on his music player. However, no matter how loud the bass or volume was he couldn't stop thinking about the dream.

The dream felt real but subconsciously he knew it was a dream. A lucid dream? It was the only thing he could think it could be. He knew he fell asleep once he and his friends said their farewells and found it odd he would dream about the persona cards soon after. Not to mention that weird old guy, Igor, was telling him he had an 'intriguing' destiny. It didn't make sense to him. The way Igor talked, the velvet room, even the destiny speech sounded like something from an anime.

With that being said Yosuke made a mental note for himself to cancel his subscription to Crunchyroll. He liked anime but figured he watched way too much if he was dreaming of being in one.

Yosuke was stretching out his limbs when he felt the train begin to slow down. Yosuke's music player played the next track as Yosuke gathered his things and stepped off the train once it reached the station. The station was busy with people walking to and fro taking each step with meaning. With the amount of people in the station alone it made Yosuke feel claustrophobic. He quickly gathered his belongings and walked towards the exit.

His dad said someone by the name of Hibori Shimatori was going to pick him up at the station. Not only did he not recognize the name but he wasn't given much detail on how this Hibori guy looked like; and with the amount of people walking around in the station it was going to be hard to spot the guy.

Or so he thought...

As Yosuke round a corner he stopped in his tracks and saw a large sign with Yosuke's name followed by 'Manager of the new SUPERSTORE, Junes' he didn't get a good look at who was holding the sign but he had a good idea who it was. Yosuke walked towards the man holding the sign but once again stopped in his tracks when he got a good look at the guy. Not only was he holding a giant sign over his head to get Yosuke's attention but hung two more signs, front and back, over his shoulders advertising Junes even more. One was comparing prices of Junes against other stores, and the other announcing the grand opening, the location and the sale of 25% off every purchase made that day. However, it wasn't that the man he assumed was Hibori looked like a dancing advertisement that caught him off guard. It was the costume he wore while doing so. The costume looked exactly like Teddie, which weirded Yosuke out.

Yosuke slowly lowered his headphones around his neck still staring at this persona dancing around in a Teddie costume advertising the soon to be open store, "Ahem." Yosuke cleared his throat getting the dancing mascot's attention. The mascot stopped dancing for a moment and slowly turned to face Yosuke. they both stared at one another for a moment before the Teddie look alike walked up to Yosuke. _Creepy_ Yosuke thought to himself _He even walks down like Ted_ the mascot stood in front of Yosuke and tilts his body to the side. He _even copies Ted's mannerisms?_

"Are you Yosuke?" he questioned with a muffled voice. Yosuke slowly nods his head unsure of what to think about this guy. the two stared at each other for a few seconds before he stood up straight and turns around yelling, "Ladies and gentlemen! the prince of Junes has arrived!" His voice echoed in the subway but was either ignored or was given a weird look. Feeling uncomfortable, Yosuke rubbed the nape of his.

"Um…"

"Names Hibori!" he suddenly says once he turned to face Yosuke, "Your Asistent Manager." he extends his hand and Yosuke shakes it.

"Yosuke," he introduced himself, "Nice to meet you." once the greetings were over Yosuke examined the suit and and had to ask, "So what's with the suit?"

"Like?" Hibori asked as he spins on his heels to show it off, "Made it myself," he sighed and added, "but I couldn't get the fur right." he ran his hands through the top of his head, "doesn't feel as authentic as the other one did, truly the fur was one of a kind!" Yosuke chuckled and could already see the smug look on Teddie's face if he was around to hear someone calling his fur was 'tone of a kind'.

Hibori escorted Yosuke out of the station and to his car. However, once they reached it Yosuke spent the last couple minutes watching Hibori struggle to get out of the suit. After a couple of minutes of watching Hibori struggle and getting weird looks from bystanders Yosuke offered to help in which Hibori replied, "No, no….I….I got this, damn zipper." After having enough of Hibori's awkward grunts and awkward looks coming from everyone Yosuke helped by freeing Hibori from the suit.

Yosuke was taken aback for a brief moment when he saw Hibori's face. Hibori had short dark blue hair and looked just as young as Yosuke. His red frame glasses sat on the bridge of his nose in front of his teal hues. The moment Hibori felt fresh air hit his skin he took a deep breath and smiled at Yosuke, "Thanks boss," he says and adds as he begins taking off the suit, "But I had it under control you know."

"Clearly." Yosuke says as he crosses his arms across his chest. Yosuke wondered if his dad made some kind of mistake or if this Hibori was really the guy that was going to assist him. He looked a little young to be a assistant manager. However, the same could be said about Yosuke being the manager of a store.

"So where to first boss?" Hibori asked as he tosses the suit in the trunk and begins packing Yosuke's belongings, "wanna go check out the place that you're staying at? or…" he paused and an excited grin appears on his face, "should we go check out the Super Store?" Yosuke thought it would be a good idea to find out where he was staying during his time in the city but the excitement on Hibori's face left Yosuke a little curious.

"Let's check out the store." Yosuke says as he gets into Hibori's car.

"Sweet!" he says as he closes the trunk and gets into the driver seat, "trust me when I say you're going to be impressed! The excitement in his voice left Yosuke feeling a little excited himself.

Surprisingly the drive through the city wasn't as stop and go as Yosuke thought it would be. Yosuke kept his gaze out the window looking at the scenery before him. It was a lot different than living in Inaba with much more to see. One minute he was driving through a street ruled by towering buildings and the next he was driving over a large bridge overlooking a large ocean. To anyone else it was just a bridge but to Yosuke it was a marvel. He has seen some things in the TV world that made his jaw drop but this was _**WAY**_ different.

"Geez it's like you never seen the city before." Hibori says teasingly once he noticed Yosuke's awe expressions.

"I lived in a city once." Yosuke says keeping his gaze out the window, "but I forgot just how big everything is compared to Inaba."

Hibori let out an amused chuckle while Yosuke continued to take in the sights. Once they crossed over the bridge and more towering buildings a smaller dome like building appeared with hundreds of patrons parked in the lot, "the downside of living in the city with only one mall." Hibori says, "It's a real pain to find a place to park."

Hibori, and all his infinite wisdom, figured it would be best if he dropped Yosuke off near the entrance of the mall while he went to find a spot to park. Yosuke didn't complain since he could get a good look around the mall and meet up with him once he was finished. They bid their temporary farewells before splitting up.

Yosuke walked in and was immediately was greeted by the sheer size and crowds that was Paulownia Mall. Wall to wall with different stores and restaurants. A night club on one side and an arcade on the other and in the center of all this was a circular water fountain with benches sitting around it. Yosuke was busy admiring the fanciness of the mall he almost didn't see the small sign sitting beside the closed nightclub announcing the grand opening of the new "superstore" and an arrow pointing to its location.

Yosuke stood in front of the sign and chuckles. He had no idea where Hibori had this idea that Junes was a "superstore" but he had to admire his enthusiasm.

Yosuke turned his head towards the direction of the store and saw two girls standing side by side looking at the building. One was tall with short brown hair standing beside a shorter teal-blue haired girl. Yosuke wasn't one to randomly approach girls thanks to a certain Inn owner back at Inaba who had an amazing ability of shutting guys down in the most hurtful of ways. However, he viewed them as potential customers and it would help him with his approach whenever he had to work the floor. with a deep breath, the most confident smile he could muster, and some quick pep talks Yosuke approached the two girls.

"A 'Superstore' huh." he heard one of the girls say as she eyed the store, "Seems a little early to make such a big claim."

"Well," the other says, "if anything, it got my attention at least."

"A little over the top, sure," Yosuke suddenly says getting the attention of both girls, "but there are some high hopes for this place." Yosuke took a minute to admire the building he was going to manage before noticing both girls were now staring at him, "Names Yosuke Hanamura." He says as he extends his hands towards the two, "manager of this store, or soon to be manager anyway."

"I'm Fuuka Yamagishi." she greeted in return with a smile and a handshake, "It's a pleasure Hanamura."

"Just Yosuke would be fine Ms. Yamagishi." Yosuke said returning a smile.

"Just Fuuka is fine." She said with a smile. Yosuke smiled and nods before he turned his attention to the other girl standing beside Fuuka with her arms crossed and looking at her with a expression Yosuke could only describe as 'what are you doing?' Against his better judgement Yosuke held out his hand towards her and smiled towards her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Ms…" He trailed off as to let the other introduce herself. Instead she looked at his hand with forward brows.

"Tch," she says as she rolls her eyes and looks back at the building. Ignoring Yosuke's attempt at getting herself introduced. After a bit of awkward silence Yosuke retracts his hand and shares a nervous chuckle with Fuuka.

"So you're going to be the manager huh?" Fuuka questioned, "but aren't managers supposed to be.. I don't know, older?"

"Just goes to show how much of a hard worker I am." Yosuke says with a confident smile, "I mean sure they could have picked someone older but they chose me because of my work ethic and how reliable I am."

"Is that right?" the other girl suddenly says as she turns her attention to Yosuke. her expression could only be described as annoyed, "Well tell me 'MR. Manager' what kind of stuff is this store going to sell?" Yosuke looked at the girl half intimidated to answer her question. _Yikes this girl is scary when she's mad_ Yosuke thought to himself before he composed himself.

"Well, it's a super store, so everything that is available in or around the city will be sold here." Yosuke answered as best as he could before adding, "and if you shop during the the grand opening there is going to be a sell." the girl didn't look convinced. instead, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm happy to see you have the power to assume things and read signs." she sneered, "But how about specifics, how many employees do you have? what are the wages?" she went on and on about things that Yosuke had no idea what she was talking about.

"w-well." he stuttered, "everything has been set up by my assistant manager and he was going to pass it on to be when he…"

"Figures." She said cutting him off and rolled her eyes, "Come on Fuuka, I think we've wasted enough time with this so called 'Manager'." without missing a beat she brushes past Yosuke and walked towards the exit of the mall. Fuuka, ever the polite one, quickly apologized and bowed before excusing herself and followed her leaving Yosuke alone in front of the Junes building.

"Ouch." Yosuke says to himself. As the two girls walked away. Habori walked into the mall and he quickly got out of their way before looking back and forth between the girls and Yosuke before joining him in front of the building.

"I see you met Takeba, 'the heart shredder'." Hibori says jokingly, "and by the look on your face; it didn't go so well." there was a short pause before a shocked expression suddenly appears on his face as he asks, "you didn't try to hit on her did you?!"

"what?! dude! of course not!" Yosuke exclaims. Hibori lets out a sigh of relief.

"That's good." he says before he smiles, "she's not called 'the heart shredder' for nothing, you see she has this look that rips out your very soul and..." as Hibori went on talking Yosuke looked past him and at the two girls leaving. He finally knew her name but now wondered what her story was all about. She had the same reputation as Yukiko, except Yukiko was called the Ice Queen and she got that way because of the Amagi Challenge. He wondered if she was going through something similar, "and then she throws the pieces in the air so they scatter everywhere and walks away not even giving you the courtesy to watch you pick up them!" Yosuke looked at Habori not sure what he was going on about.

"Are you...done?" he asks and Hibori nods his head, "Cool, how about showing me inside?"

"Sure!" Hibori says as he reaches for his pockets and pulls out the keys while walking to the door, "prepare to be amazed!" Hibori says as he unlocks the door and opens it for Yosuke, "This, sir, is your very own super store!"

o0o

Fuuka and Yukari reached the train station and sat on the platform waiting for their train to arrive. After their interaction with Yosuke Yukari seemed very agitated. It also didn't help that two more guys approached her during her agitated state and to make matter worse Yukari just noticed another guy across the platform eyeing her up, "God, men are such pigs." Yukari says as she rolls her eyes and avoids looking at his direction. However, she could still feel his eyes on her and sure enough when she looked there he was smiling at her and checking her out. It wasn't until she expressed her annoyance by flipping him the middle finger and yelling at him to 'get bent' that the guy gave her a different kind of look. A look Fuuka could probably describe as disdain. However, Fuuka figured Yukari would rather have that look than the look of interest.

Fuuka couldn't help but envied Yukari. She was beautiful, smart, talented, and strong willed. When Minato passed Fuuka needed everyone's help, including Junpei's, to get through but Yukari stayed strong, even at the sight of Minato's lifeless body. To witness someone so close to you in that state was hard and for Yukari to not shed a tear and be a source of strength when everyone needed it took guts. Something Fuuka didn't have.

A small gust of wind blew causing a small piece of paper to fly and land by Fuuka's feet. When she looked she saw it was a flyer for the new store opening in the mall. A small smile crept on her face as she remembered the handsome manager that greeted them there, "he was nice." Fuuka suddenly said grabbing Yukari's attention, "the manager of that new store."

"You mean the guy who tried to make himself sound cool by calling himself the manager of the new store?" Yukari questioned before she scoffs, "yeah right, probably just a cashier or janitor."

"You know, he could be telling the truth." Fuuka says with a little chuckle, "Not all guys are, as you call them, lying pigs." she paused for a moment to grab the flyer from the ground, "we should go visit the store when it opens." Fukka says before looking at Yukari who had an eyebrow raised, "Just to see the sells and to see if he really is just a janitor or a cashier and if he is," Fuuka smirks, "we'll ridicule him until he regrets every telling such lies to us, then we'll grab his soul and smash on the ground and stomp it into pieces and not have the common courtesy to help him pick up the pieces."

"You've been around Hibori WAY too much Fuuka." Yukari laughed when she realized Fuuka was reciting Hibori's over dramatized description of being denied by Yukari. the two girls giggled for a moment but the smile stayed on Yukari's face which put a smile on Fuuka's, "Alright, I'm up for it." Both girls made a mental note for that day before they began talking about their mall adventures. The rest of the trip back to the dorm went smoothly with the two girls enjoying each other's company.

The two girls walked into the dorm expecting the lobby to be empty but instead they walked in to see Mitsuru sitting alone in the lobby with a book in hand, "Oh! Mitsuru-Senpai." Fuuka says surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here?" Yukari asks just as surprised as Fuuka, "I thought you and Akihiko-Senpai had a 'thing' today?"

"U-um." Mitsuru was suddenly flustered by Yukari's words, which in return, put a triumphant smile on both Yukari and Fuuka's face. Seeing as Mitsuru was being teased she faked a cough to gather her composure and looked back at the two girls who join her in the lobby, "Welcome back." Mitsuru says ignoring Yukari's previous question and setting her book to the side, "I have news to share with you all."

"News?" Yukari questioned as she took a seat beside Fuuka, who was sitting across from Mitsuru., "What kind of news?"

Mitsuru slowly shook her head, "It'll probably be better if we wait for the others." Mitsuru says and if on cue the sound of the front door opening was heard and in walked, Junpei, Ken and Koromaru.

"I'm telling you Ken! With your looks and my endless supply of pickup lines…" Junpei's sentence trailed off the moment he saw the girls sitting in the lobby and smiles at them, "S'up Fuuka, Yuka-tan." He turned his attention to Mitsuru, "Mitsuru-Senpei, I take you canceled your 'thing' with Akihiko-senpai."

"Haha." Mitsuru says dryly and sighs, "Seriously I don't understand what you all think this 'thing' is between me and…"

"Sorry, I'm late." Akihiko suddenly says as he walks into the dorm carrying some bags, "These were dropped off, probably the belongings to the new guy…" he turned his attention to Mitsuru, who he expected to be the only one in the dorm, but noticed the others. There was silence until the air filled with muffled chuckles from the younger residence and a flustered Mitsuru.

"Oh!" Fuuka suddenly says, "Akihiko said something about a 'new guy'?" Fuuka questioned.

"Yes about that." Mitsuru says as everyone gathered and took a seat she continued, "sometime today, there is going to be a new addition to our dorm." She paused for a moment before adding, "not only that, this new resident is also going to be a new student in Gekkoukan."

"Another persona user?." Junpei says with a grin, "Sweet, looks like you're no longer the rookie here Ken."

"But if the new resident has a persona," Fuuka says with a concerned tone in her voice, "doesn't that mean that the 'Dark Hour' is back?" After hearing Fuuka's question the once excited look on Junpei's face turned to one of concern as he looks at Mitsuru for the answer.

"No." Mitsuru simply says receiving a simply 'huh' from everyone. With a sigh Akihiko chimes in.

"The 'Dark Hour' is still gone which means no new persona users." Akihiko says as he looked at everyone in the room, "the simple truth is, this new student is an ordinary student.

"Ordinary huh." Junpei says as he crosses his arms across his chest, "wonder what that's like."

"Listen," Mitsuru suddenly says as she looks at everyone in the room, "it has been two years since any sign of the 'Dark Hour' or the presence of any new persona user." She paused and turned her gaze to the floor, "and I know we all wanted it to end differently but we made a promise to him that we will move on." She lifts her head and looks at the group once more, "So we're moving on, Akihiko and I will not be living in this dorm for very much longer so while we're here we decided to open the doors to other students."

"I think it will be a good idea." Akihiko says, "We're used to each other because of what we've been through that having other people around that are oblivious to persona's or the 'Dark Hour' will give us some sort of normality."

"And that's all I want." Mitsuru says once Akihiko finished, "before we leave, I want you all to live a normal life. A life of happiness, we owe him that much." There was a long, uncomfortable silence between the group. Fuuka gazed around noticing everyone was in heavy thought but most notably was Yukari who avoided Fuuka's gaze. When Fuuka was about to talk to her Yukari stood up.

"I got homework to do." She says plainly, "are we done here?"

"Takeba…" Mitsuru says but before she could say another word Yukari turned on her heels and walked towards the stairs to her room.

"Ah, Yuki-Tan wait."

"Iori, stop." Mitsuru says stopping him, "I knew she was going to take the news the hardest…" she sighed and silently cursed herself. She then felt a hand placed on her shoulder. When she looked up she saw Akihiko standing beside her with a smile. There were no need for words between the two eldest members but even with the absence of words Mitsuru couldn't help but smile, "I hate when you do that Akihiko."

"Do what?" Akihiko questioned with a slight smile knowing full well what she was talking about. Her response was an elbow to his ribs before moving slightly to give him room to sit beside her.

"Um, Mitsuru-Senpai." Ken says, "I was wondering, what's the new guys name?"

"Actually I'm a little curious too." Fuuka says.

"Now that you mention it, I don't recall what it was either." She says before adding, "But it should be in the book by the front desk." An excited Ken jumps up to his feet and jogs to the front desk with Konomaru close behind and brings back the book.

"Huh, I don't think I recognize this name." Ken says before Junpei grabs the book.

"Heh, I probably will, I'm pretty good at remembering names and faces, it's one of my many talents." Junpei boast before reading the name and his confident smirk turns confused , "except this one."

"Gee Junpei, is lying one of your many talents too?"

"Hey, I didn't recognize the name because this person is probably from out of town ok!" Junpei retorted not realizing Fuuka grabbed the book to read the name.

"Adding excuses to that list."

"Yosuke Hanamura?" Fuuka reads out loud before a excited 'oh!' escapes her lips and she smiles at Mitsuru, "I met him on my way here from the mall."

"You did?" Mitsuru says with her full attention on Fuuka, ignoring Ken and Junpei who are arguing with one another like children.

"Well, don't keep us waiting Fuuka, tell us about him." Akihiko says.

o0o

 _Friday March 2012, Late Night_

The entire room was dark with the exception of the computer screen that dimly lit the corner of the room sitting by this computer was Yosuke, who was lying with his head down on his desk fast asleep. It wasn't until Yosuke stretched his arms out and knocked over a cup of pens that he woke up in a panic, "Huh? Wha…?" Yosuke looked around in a sleepy stupor, "where in the world?" He says before grabbing his phone, "Why is it so dark?" He pressed the button on his phone was nearly blinded by the screen light. After a couple seconds of eye adjustments the white bold numbers finally came into view, "11:50!" Yosuke yelled as he jumped to his feet, "oh crap!" Yosuke he says in a panic. Yosuke made a mad dash to the door but stopped the moment he realized he had to get his things.

He quickly turned on the office light, expecting to see his bags sitting right where he left them. However, when the lights turned on his bags were gone. Yosuke let out a silent curse before he frantically looked around his office. It wasn't until he remembered Hibori had them in his car that Yosuke looked at his phone again and saw a message from a number he didn't recognize.

 _Hey boss, it's Hibori, Didn't want to disturb your nap that train ride must of taken alot out of you. So I took it upon myself to drop off your things at the dorm that you'll be staying at. The address is…_

Yosuke quickly memorized the address before he put his phone back in his pocket and ran out the door. Luckily, the mall had a late night club which meant seeing people in the mall during late hours wasn't uncommon. Counting his blessings, Yosuke went straight for the exit but halfway through he realized he had no idea where to even look for the address Hibori had left for him. Yosuke turned his attention back inside the mall and saw a security guard standing by the fountain with his arms crossed looking at the line of people near the club. Thinking he could help Yosuke approached him, "Excuse me."

"Hm?" The security guard turned his attention to Yosuke and looked at him with a stern look, "oh, you're that kid that was with Hibori." He slowly gazed back at the line of people, "He told me you had fallen asleep at your desk." He tsked, "better get your act together Mr. Manager." Yosuke dared not to speak up. The security guard was a little intimidating not only did he have at least four to five inches on Yosuke but his body build made him look like he could break Yosuke in two, not to mention a huge and deep scar on his cheek that gave Yosuke the impression that he has seen some intense fights in his life, "So did you need something? Are are you just going to stand there and keep me company?"

"Oh!" Yosuke pulls out his phone and opening Hibori's message, "I need directions to this address." The guard looked at the address for a moment before looking back at Yosuke.

"Iwatodai Dorms huh." He says before staring at Yosuke for a moment. Like he was trying to figure him out. After a moment of uncomfortable staring the guard reached in his back pocket and pulled out a folded map and a pen. He began writing on it, "Here." He says as he finished writing on the map and handed it to Yosuke, "follow these directions to the letter. You'll find the dorms in no time." Yosuke gave him a nod and thanked him before turning on his heels walks off shaking off the shivers that guard gave him.

o0o

Akihiko reached the top floor where he was surprised to see Fuuka sitting on a couch reading a magazine just outside the control room, "Little late to be catching up on reading isn't it?"

"Oh, Akihiko-Senpai!" She says surprised before she nods at his question "It is but…" she switches her gaze to the door to the control room, "I wanted to make sure Mitsuru was ok, after her announcement today…"

"I'll make sure she's ok," Akihiko says as he walks towards the door but not before he places a friendly hand on Fuuka's shoulder, "Get some sleep."

"I will…" she says with a smile. The two nod at each other before Akihiko walks through the door to see Mitsuru standing by the window peering outside with her arms crossed. Akihiko slowly closed the door behind him while Mitsuru spoke.

"Takeba hasn't come out of her room since the announcement." Her voice carried a concerned tone before she sighed and switched her gaze to the floor she was standing on.

"We both knew she was going to take the news the hardest." He says as he walks towards her, "But I know you're doing the right thing."

"Am I?" Mitsuru asks before she shakes her head and looks straight at Akihiko and raises her voice, "giving his room to someone else and telling the others to pretend he never existed? Is that really doing the right thing?" The two stared at one another in silence until finally Mitsuru couldn't hold her gaze and looked at the floor, "I'm...sorry Akihiko." She apologized, "I need to be stronger than this…"

"You are strong." Akihiko says as he takes a step towards her and places a hand on her shoulder, "These moments of weakness is why I'm here." He removes his hands from her shoulder and gently lifts her chin until her gaze met his smile, "Just like when you are there for mine." Mitsuru smiled and slowly closed the gap between them, embracing Akihiko. The two older residents stayed silent during their embrace as if fearing any words would ruin the moment. Finally Mitsuru gently pulled away and looked at Akihiko with a slight smile.

"I should go to bed...:" Mitsuru says avoiding eye contact with Akihiko. Deep down inside she had hoped he would say something but instead he nods his head in agreement.

"It is pretty late." He says, "Good night Mitsuru."

"Good night, Akihiko." She says before walking past him and towards the door. Mitsuru took a couple steps towards the door when suddenly the lights overhead begin to flicker and turn off and her body pulse with a familiar, yet, dreaded feeling. The feeling was such a shock that Mitsuru didn't hear herself gasp aloud. She quickly spun on her heels, "Akihiko."

"I know." He says. His hands balled into fists and his gaze out the window. The entire world outside the window turned into a sticky green color. A scene all too familiar to them, "and it get's worse." He says staring through the window and at a certain tower sitting in the distance, glowing a familiar eerie green.

o0o

Yosuke cursed his luck. Not only did he fall asleep at his desk in Junes but he was also going to be late for curfew. This was not the first impression he was looking to make to his dorm mates. Luckily Yosuke was fast at running. Not Sukukaja fast, but fast enough.

He found himself running over the Moonlight Bridge when he decided to check the map. He slowed to a walk and pulled the folded map from his back pocket and began studying it. For a brief moment Yosuke felt a sudden change in the atmosphere but ignored it, thinking nothing of it, when suddenly he bumps into something. Yosuke let out a surprised gasp while his body recoiled from the collision. He wasn't expecting to run into any one this late at night so paying attention wasn't a top priority, "sorry about that!" Yosuke quickly apologized as he rubs his head, "I wasn't paying attentio-AH!" The person he bumped into wasn't a person at all but instead an object, a coffin. Standing upright in a pool of blood. Remembering the change of atmosphere he felt earlier Yosuke quickly looked around him and saw more coffins and more puddles of blood on the streets. It reminded him of the TV world but Yosuke was positive he wasn't there, "wh-what the hell!?" As Yosuke tries to figure what was going on with the city he neglected to notice a shadow forming behind him.

o0o

Yukari was in her room tossing and turning in her sleep. Until she sat up in a cool sweat panting faintly. It's been the third night in a row that she had a dream about Minato's passing. The sight of all her closest friends crying their hearts out why he lies in Aigis' arms, lifeless. Her mind was preoccupied with her dream that she didn't notice a slight echo sound in her mind until a voice soon followed.

"Yukai!" Fuuka's voice echoed causing Yukari to sit up. It took her only a moment to figure out Fuuka was using her Persona's power to call her via her mind but hearing Fuuka suddenly yell in her head did startle her.

"Fukka? What is it?" Yukari asked feeling a little odd talking out loud to someone in her head.

"No time to explain; come to the computer room, hurry!" Fuuka says with a tone of urgency. Yukari, who was still half asleep, was confused for a moment until she happen to look outside her window to see the familiar sight of Tartarus sitting where her school is. Her chest felt tight and she found it difficult to breath. She whimpered a breathless ' _no'_ before she jumped out of bed and rushed to join the others.

She met up with Junpei, ken, and Koromaru by the stairs before joining the remaining three at the computer room. In the room Mitsuru and leaning against the wall with her arms crossed while Akihiko looked out the window most likely staring at tartarus. Fuuka was standing inside her persona with her eyes closed and Aigis stood beside Mitsuru.

"What's going on?" Junpei spoke as he joined Akihiko by the window and looked at the massive tower, "How can Tartarus be standing there!" Junpei then turned his attention to Akihiko, "I thought we were through with this!"

"I thought so too." Akihiko says through a clenched jaw.

"Damn." Junpei says, "was all that effort to end the dark hour for nothing?" the room remained silent until Mitsuru sighed and walked to the middle of the room, her arms crossed and looked to be deep in thought.

"The dark hour has returned with no rhyme or reason." she suddenly spoke, "and with it, so has Tartarus, I believe we should start our investigation there." Mitsuru looked at each member seeing if the plan was in good standing with them.

"But." Ken suddenly spoke up, "Shouldn't we make sure no one is being devoured by Shadows before we go?"

"That's what Yamagishi is doing as we speak," Mitsuru says nodding towards Fuuka and her persona, "As soon as she gives the 'go ahead' we'll…" before Mitsuru could finish her sentence Fuuka's eyes suddenly open and a gasp escapes her lips, seconds later a loud crash can be heard from somewhere in the city, "Someone is awake!" Fuuka cried out worried.

"Yeah," Akihiko says, "and judging by how loud that was I can assume it's a huge Shadow." Akihiko takes his gaze from the window and at a surprised Mitsuru, "We better go and help whoever it is before they get killed!"

"And Tartarus?" Aigis asked.

"It'll have to wait." Akihiko answered quickly, "It's not going anywhere." Mitsuru, who had her eyes closed, nods her head and looks at everyone.

"Gather your gear and meet at the front entrance! We must hurry and help who ever is out there." there were no objection only action as the group disbanded and went to their rooms to gather their gear. Mitsuru could only hope they weren't rusty. Fighting against Shadows was hard to do when they were gone for so long.

o0o

"Oh crap!" Yosuke yelled as he dove out of the way of the Shadows attack causing it to take out a large chunk of building. He quickly got to his feet and began sprinting towards any direction that wasn't near the shadow.

The Shadow was huge! Second biggest shadow Yosuke has seen with seven arms six carrying daggers bigger than Yosuke's entire body and the seventh holding a blue mask. Yosuke wasn't sure where it came from or how something that big even managed to sneak up on him but here it was attacking him for no other reason than it being a shadow.

The large shadow gave chase and was catching up fast. It lunged two of its six armed hands towards Yosuke when it was within reach. Yosuke jumped over the first attack as it smashed the ground he was standing just seconds ago before diving around a corner as the second attack missed and smashed a car against the side of a building across the street.

Yosuke let out a groan and a curse, "just my luck, being chased by a shadow with no weapon, welcome to the city Yosuke." suddenly Yosuke got a idea. He was unarmed but he still had a persona and since there was a shadow out in the city there was no reason he couldn't summon his persona right? Yosuke smirked as he got to his feet and stood his ground as he shadow rounded the corner and looked down at him, "Hope you enjoyed our little game." Yosuke says as he gets into his stance, "because this time I'm going to be the one chasing you!" he raises his hand and yells, "PERSONA!" there was a long silence. The familiar feeling of his consciousness spliting into two, the sight of his persona Jiraiya appearing in front of him, and his expectation of a quick turnaround in Yosuke's favor. However...

...None of it happened…

Yosuke gulped as the giant shadow tilted its mask to the side. Yosuke, realizing he couldn't summon his persona, slowly lowered his arm, "five second head start?" he asked but instead was attacked by all six of the shadow's arms. He managed to dodge but the force of the attacks sent Yosuke flying through the air and crashing onto the hood of a car. The impact was painful but Yosuke didn't have time to rest as another dagger was flying towards him. Yosuke rolled off the hood just as the Shadow's dagger pierced the hood and began running as fast as he could. It was at this point that panic began to set in. He had no way to defend himself and without his Persona he had no way to defeat it. All he could do was run

However, this was Yosuke wasn't familiar with the city. Every turn he made or block he ran didn't seem to get him any safer than the last and with him nearly winded from his chase he needed to find somewhere safe or at least safe enough to catch his breath. The shadow picked up another car and threw it at Yosuke attempting to crush him but Yosuke ducked into an alleyway and hid behind a dumpster taking deep breaths while the shadow slowly approached the alleyway.

Desperate to find any sort of weapon Yosuke looked around his surroundings but only managed to find garbage and a single brick and before Yosuke could complain the Shadow grabbed Yosuke's cover and moved it exposing him. For a brief moment Yosuke's mind went blank from panic until instincts took over and he grabbed the brick and threw it at the shadow's mask. The brick hit its mark, causing it to crack and the shadow reeled back. For the briefest of moments Yosuke thought he could turn this situation around until it recovered faster than Yosuke anticipated and was struck by its fist. Yosuke blacked out but felt his body soaring through the air before landing on something hard. When he opened his eyes he was in the middle of the street and the shadow was walking out of the alley way. Yosuke, who now understood what it felt like to get hit by a giant shadow without the support of a persona, slowly got to his feet and was about to run but was stopped when the shadow blocked his way forcing him to run up a set of stairs behind him.

In a blind panic Yosuke climbed the stairs, stumbling over his feet while the Shadow slowly followed in a leisure pace seemingly toying with him. Yosuke had hoped he would escape once he reached the top or find someplace to hide or some kind of hope. Instead, he was met with despair as he reached the top of the stairs and a dead end, "Crap…" Yosuke says out loud before turning around to trying and run back down before the shadow reached him but it was too late. The moment Yosuke turned around he was met with another fist that sent him skidding across the ground. Yosuke's body hurt when he tried to move. His mind was telling him to get up and run but his body only allowed him to sit up before pain set in stopping him from any further movement. All Yosuke could do was watch as the shadow stepped closer and closer to him spinning each dagger in its hands toying with him. Yosuke knew this was where he was going to die and there was nothing he could do.

Sudden everything stopped...There was no pain...the air was still...and the shadow was stuck in its attacking position...Yosuke looked past the shadow and saw someone standing near the stairs holding what looked to be a gun. It was a guy no older than himself with dark blue hair that was unkempt from the front with piercing blue eyes looking straight at Yosuke.

He mouthed something but Yosuke couldn't hear it. His eyes squinted in confusion as the boy mouthed something again.

 _YOU…_

This time he was able to hear one word from the boy but the rest of the message was still lost in silence. The boy then raised the gun-like object to his temple keeping his piercing blue eyes on Yosuke. Without realizing it Yosuke reached out to the boy. There was a strange sensation in his fingertips, a sensation he couldn't describe. Something new.

 _I NEED YOU…_

The boy pulled the trigger, a gunshot, and the boy began glowed an Azure blue and the strange sensation Yosuke felt began to intensify…

 _TO SURVIVE TONIGHT..._

 _END_

and that ends chapter 2, like I said above, I didn't want to leave it in a cliff hanger but it was getting too long so i just decided to end it this way. Next chapter will be a full chapter I swear! NOW like I said before I'm going to go and add some review responses and list the song(s) I listened to just for connection with the reader. If you don't care for that kind of stuff then I'll see you NEXT TIME! if you do then read on!

Ulrich362 o **h man, last time someone left a review like that I couldn't handle the pressure! lol JK thanks here's chapter two I hope it didn't lower your expectations...or if they did maybe I'll do better next time :)**

LolOrNot & Mweitzz **your wish is my command :) and maybe chapter 3 will be up sooner than this one was haha.**

Yagami. **Maybe...maybe not...you'll just have to see my friend :)**

Gust **DERP I totally forgot about that XD welp a little late to change it now! so let's pretend shall we? it is fanfiction after all :)**

 **MUSIC: ffxiv OST Ravana Theme Phase 1 (the hand that gives the Rose)**


	3. New Beginnings Final

**Authors Note:** And again this chapter has taken FOREVER! But here it is I hope the wait was worth it! So before I go let you go I would like to say that I am new to writing fight scenes Especially when it comes to magic but I tried my best! Any way, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch III_**

 _o0o_

 _Friday March 2012, Late Night_

The team rounded a corner running at a fast pace. Their weapons and evokers at the ready for the inevitable encounters with the shadows of the Midnight Hour. Akihiko, Mitsuru and Fuuka took the lead while the others followed close behind, "Fuuka," Akihiko called, "How far before we reach the shadow?"

"The signature...huff….stopped….Huff...nearby." Fuuka answered between huffs and puffs. The girl wasn't as sickly and weak as she was in the past but Akihiko was setting the pace which meant it was either a sprint or nothing. Most of the team was winded, most notably was Junpei and Fuuka, but they kept up with him with no complaints. Except for Junpei of course.

Yukari's mind was too busy with questions popping in her head about the return to even care how winded she felt. Why was the Dark Hour back? Was every battle they fought so hard to win mean nothing? Did this mean Nyx was back? With the many questions popping up in her head there was one question that repeatedly popped in her head.

What happened to Minato?

She was too caught up in the questions she almost didn't hear Fuuka cry out, "There!" The group rounded another street corner without losing speed, "The signature is at the Shrine up ahead."

"Akihiko! Iori! Take point!" Mitsuru ordered taking the role as leader. It felt off hearing Mitsuru giving out commands and Yukari was sure she wasn't the only one who thought so. Mitsuru continued, "Aigis and Amada-Kun will support while Yukari and I…" before she can continue with the battle plan, Fuuka lets out a surprised gasp and seconds later a bright light was seen shooting into the sky and with it, a giant shadow.

The group stopped in their tracks just as the giant Shadow crashed against the street. The team got in their stances readying themselves however, the giant shadow didn't acknowledge them, instead kept its attention skyward, "Up there!" Fuuka said grabbing everyone's attention.

Standing near the entrance of the shrine was a boy. He looked to be the same age as her and stood looking down at the giant shadow with his left hand in his pocket and his right in a light fist. Before anyone could say anything the giant Shadow lunged two of its daggers towards the boy. The boy ducked the first attack before jumping into the air to dodge the second. The boy's right hand began to glow a familiar azure blue and then calls out, "Sunano-O!"

 _Snap_

Seemingly appearing out of nowhere, was a light, the same color of light that was currently radiating off his right hand. Formless at first but quickly began to take a humanoid shape and then fully materialized into its own.

To Yukari, it was a silly looking thing with blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with a yellow belt, red gloves, and boots. It had what looked to be shurikens on its face along with goggles with blue lenses and a saw blade around the body. The persona placed its hands on the boys back causing the boy's body to faintly glow a green color before striking a pose and absorbed itself into the boy's body causing the faint green to brighten. without hesitation, the boy dive bombed towards the shadow with impossible speed.

The giant shadow began thrusting its knife wielding hands towards the boy but the boy dodged most of the attacks by moving at the last second to maintain his diving speed before snapping his fingers once again. Yukari half expected to see that silly looking persona appear to help him again but instead something else happened. Something she or anyone else expected.

A new persona Appeared!

Just as before, it started with a formless light but quickly took shape in front of the boy. This creature was in a suit of medieval armor with giant red and gold wings on its back. Just as the sixth arm came closer to the persona and the boy the persona pulled out its claymore and effortlessly deflected the Shadows attack away. The boy snapped again, this time causing the persona to disappear into specs of blue dust and reform into another persona.

What appeared this time was a beast of a man with muscles that made Akihiko look scrawny with long black crazy hair. The persona let out a mighty yell before grabbing the shadow's deflected arm and ripped the knife out of its grip and with all its might threw it towards the shadow. The shadow, who was still stunned, was hit with a force so powerful it pinned it against the concrete, digging further into the ground on impact. The Shadow writhed in pain, flailing its arms wildly while letting out a high pitch squeal.

Yukari, along with the rest of the group, stood dumbfounded by the series of events before them. There was only one other persona user, that they knew of, that had access to multiple persona at once but never like that. Even more astonishing was the boy didn't need a evolker to summon these personas, instead a simple snap of his finger and _poof._

Meanwhile the boy flipped through the air, landing feet first on the tip of the handle of the giant knife. Standing the same way he did before with one hand in his pocket and the other dropped to his side, looking down at the giant shadow that was currently pinned to the ground. The shadow lay still for a moment before reaching with its unarmed hand trying to grab him but the boy simply jumped away, snapped his fingers, and disappeared before it could get ahold of him. Seconds later the boy appeared closer to the group with the silly looking persona, Susano-O, standing beside him. Both the boy and the persona gave off a green glow, an obvious effect of using the Sukukaja spell.

The group remained silent watching and waiting for the next move when Junpei spoke up, "H-hey, shouldn't we help him or something?" after no one responded he adds, "Standing here watching him seems…I don't know, a little counterproductive."

"He doesn't need our help." Akihiko says not taking his eyes off the boy the entire time he spoke, "In fact, I think he's about ready to finish this fight…if you can call it that."

"Huh?" Junpei said confused and that's when Fuuka spoke up.

"Akihiko-Senpai is right, I can feel his power building." She clasped her hands together and held them close to her chest. Yukari could visible see Fuuka's body begin to shake, "Almost like, he's building up to something." Akihiko, Mitsuru, and even Aigis nodded their heads in agreement. Yukari switched her gaze from the two eldest members back to the boy.

The Shadow freed itself by pulling the giant knife out of its mask and immediately got back in an upright position and faced Yosuke. The gaping hole in its mask oozed black liquid. It made a sound almost like a growl and began walking towards him but Yosuke stood unfazed and watched as the shadow began to pick up speed going from a walk to a full sprint. Its six arms flailing wildly as it did so. Yukari glanced at the shadow then back at the boy. She did this several times before she herself got in a combat stance readying herself in case he didn't move. However, she felt a familiar energy surge through the air tickling the edge of her skin and slowly began to intensify. When she looked at the others she could tell they felt the same thing and before they could question it.

 _Snap_

Upon hearing that a sudden gust of wind surprised Yukari. The wind threatens to blow the group off their feet. Mitsuru and Fuuka almost fell but where helped almost immediately. Mitsuru by Akihiko and Fuuka by Junpei. Yukari dared a glance at the boy once she felt she wasn't going to get blown away and her eyes widen. She lost count how many times this boy surprised her. Seeing a new persona user was surprising, seeing the new persona user use multiple Persona's was even more so, but what she saw now was just impossible. Standing next to Yosuke was a persona they all knew they wouldn't or shouldn't ever see again.

Messiah.

o0o

The dark hour. A time no one knows exists except for poor unfortunate souls who only end up as food for the shadows. This wasn't a problem however for those with special gifts. Gifts forced upon them but gifts nonetheless.

The city was quiet minus the sounds of what he thinks is someone trying to escape a hungry shadow but after a few minutes it returned to silence. A small smile creeps on his face, "such is the circle of life." he said to no one in particular. He had a sick satisfaction of knowing someone was being eaten by a shadow. He could only hope it was that kirijo women he heard lived in this city but either way it didn't matter.

His footsteps seemed to echo with each step he took in the silent city. By now the others should be at the destination preparing to ascend. He felt excitement coursing through his body. There were times when he felt like he was going to lose control and begin jumping and screaming with joy like a child who got the toy he wanted but he composed. After all these years, he was finally going to get what he deserved.

Godhood.

He smiled inward. After everything those Kirijo's did to him, after leaving him for dead, he can now give them a dose of their own cruelty, "I'll make it a little quick." he said to the air, "after all, it was them that told me about this." his chuckling voice broke the silence before he suddenly stopped and looked at the city behind him. For a split second, he felt an enormous power that made the hairs on his arms stand on end. He heard about Takaya being defeated by someone with great power. Could it be that same person?

He smiled. Impossible, he thought, that person was gone. A periment addition to the seal that he will break and take what's his. He turned back on his heels and began walking towards his destination ignoring the power he felt just seconds ago.

o0o

Yukari's eyes were wide and her mouth agape. Her face unknowingly mirroring the others. Standing next to the boy was a familiar persona. It towered over him, its metallic body shone with a brilliant white, nearly blinding when she looked straight at it. Its right hand hung at its side holding what looks to be a sword while his left arm was wrapped in chains, attached to these chains where four coffin lids.

The boy held his arm out in front of him and the Persona mirrored his movements, lifting the chained arm. The shadow didn't notice or seem to care about the persona standing beside Yosuke as it continued its advance. Suddenly Yosuke let out a commanding yell, "Persona!" the persona, Messiah, whipped back its chained arm before lifting its arms overhead and bringing it down. The chain followed the motions and plummeted towards the charging shadow. The shadow braced for the attack but instead was confused when the coffin lids broke off the chain and landed around it. Messiah brought back its arm letting the now empty chain slid against the ground and brought its sword arm towards the sky.

The group noticed a bright white energy begin to form above the shadow and began to grow. The shadow didn't seem to notice until it grew to the size of a semi-truck. With the shadow finally taking notice, it tried to charge but found out it couldn't. Wrapped around its leg was a chain seemingly out of nowhere. It struggled for a moment and when it looked like it was about to break free the coffin lids opened and out of nowhere more chains flew out enclosing around each of the shadows limbs until it was barely able to move at all.

Messiah, after looking satisfied with how immobile the shadows was, swung its sword downward and on que the giant ball of energy began to descend on the Shadow. The Shadow squirmed, shook, and tried to free itself from the chains but it was no use and the ball inched closer until the shadow was engulfed by the brilliant orb.

There was a flash of blinding light, A violent wind more powerful than the one prior, and finally the force of an explosion. Yukari felt her body forced off her feet and expected to feel herself hit the ground. Instead she felt someone holding her up. There was a feeling of cool metal against her flesh giving her a good idea who it was. Yukari risked a look and could see Aigis' face lit by the bright light.

The grunts from the others could be heard as they all struggled to stay on their feet. Finally, the light began to fade returning it the sickly green that is the dark hour. Yukari took a second to look around to make sure everyone was ok. Akihiko was helping Mitsuru to her feet while Junpei did the same with Fuuka. The only one on the ground was ken but he didn't seem hurt and was comforting a worried Konomaru who was whimpering and licking ken's face.

Once she saw everyone was ok she looked over at the boy. Half expecting to see the Shadow as well as the street it stood on obliterated. Instead, there was no damage to the street and the only sign of the shadow was now a pile of black goo currently dissolving into the air. For a moment, no one said a word only stared. It wasn't until Ken let out a low, "Whoa." that the boy noticed them standing behind him. He turned to face them finally giving the group a good look at him.

Yukari and Fuuka both gasped slightly as they recognized the boy, "You have to be kidding."

"Yosuke?" Fuuka questioned but before he or anyone could say anything else Messiah began to fade away. Glowing bits and pieces began to break off him and dissolve into the air but Yukari noticed something. While it disappeared, it seemed to smile at them almost like it recognized them. Finally, it was gone completely and the boy's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground.

There was a sense of nervousness among the group as the same question kept repeating in Yukari's mind, 'why does he have Minato's power?'. Suddenly Fuuka ran towards Yosuke snapping everyone out of their confused, nervous state, "F-Fuuka!" Junpei exclaimed surprised by her sudden action and chased after her, everyone else followed soon after. They caught up with Fuuka just as she finished checking Yosuke's pulse and feel relieved, "He's breathing." Fuuka said with a relieved smile on her face.

"No sign of internal damage either." Aigis' robotic voice said from behind Yukari, "Besides loss of consciousness, and a couple bruises from his battle, this boy is going to be ok." Yukari could feel the tension loosen with the good news but everyone remained silent as Yosuke, once again, grabbed their attention.

"So...Uh...what's the plan?" Junpei asked out loud, "We can't leave him out here, right?" there was a collective 'hmm' from the group as they contemplated a course of action.

"I…"Fuuka began to speak, "I'll stay here." she looked up at the group and added, "I don't have a combat Persona, but I can still help you from here."

"I'll stay too." Ken spoke up, "Just in case any more shadows show up." Koromaru barked and Ken smiles, "Koromaru wants to stay too." Mitsuru looked at the three volunteers; Yukari could tell she didn't want to leave them behind but they couldn't leave the unconscious Yosuke behind. Finally, she concedes and nods her head going along with the plan.

"Ok," she simply says, "but be careful, if you need back up let us know." and with that said the remaining of SEES continued towards followed the group but looked behind her. Fuuka still had Yosuke's head laying on her lap and Koromaru was sitting protectively near her while Ken sat facing the opposite direction.

Yukari didn't feel right leaving them behind and she was sure Mitsuru felt the same but like Junpei said, they couldn't just leave Yosuke alone and bring him along was out of the question. It was at this point that Yukari began to feel a surge of determination; the faster they get to Tartarus and find out what's going on the faster they can return to the others.

Thanks to Akihiko's pace of full sprint the group managed to make it to Tartarus in no time. They stopped the moment they reached the entrance and Junpei took this opportunity to catch his breath. It was an odd feeling seeing the tower once again. It brought back memories. Memories of climbing the tower floors, fighting powerful Shadows, and ultimately fighting the Nyx Avatar also known as Ryoji while side by side with their leader, Minato. Once again, the questions of Minato popped into Yukari's mind again, just what happened to Minato now that the Dark Hour was back?

"What's the plan Mitsuru?" Akihiko suddenly asked as he kept his eyes on the tower ahead of them. Yukari noticed Mitsuru glanced at Junpei and then at her before looking back at the tower. Most likely formulating a plan that would lessen the chance of her or Junpei getting hurt. Something she took very serious after Minato's passing.

"Fuuka, can you sense anything inside?" Mitsuru asked knowing she could still hear them despite being away from the group.

"Give me a second…" Fuuka's voice echoed within their minds, "Strange...I can sense something other than Shadows inside…"

"Other than Shadows?" Junpei questioned, "Great, exactly what I need on my weekend."

"Akihiko," Mitsuru says once Fuuka confirmed someone was inside, "we will head in first." she turned to Yukari and Junpei, who finally caught his breath, "you two take up the rear and get ready to support." the two younger members nodded and followed them inside.

Once inside, Yukari surveyed the area. It was strange to see the entrance of Tartarus was still the same and just as eerily quiet. Their footsteps could be heard echoing in the large circular room as they drew closer and closer the center of the room, "Akihiko, ahead." Mitsuru suddenly said grabbing his attention as well as the others.

Standing at the top of the stairs was a lone figure with his back turned towards them looking at the entrance of Tartarus. It wasn't until the group was at the foot of the stairs when he finally turned around to face them. His hands were in his brown, dirty, stained and ripped jacket that sat over an equally dirty, stained, and ripped shirt with a black beanie on his head, "hello kids, isn't it past your bedtime?" he said with a cocky tone that instantly made everyone brace themselves.

"Who are you?" Mitsuru yelled, "And why are you awake in the Dark Hour?" the man didn't respond, just smirked. After a moment, he placed a hand on his chest.

"Why, Mrs, Kirijo, you wound me." he says in a playful hurt manner, "I can understand you forgetting about the others, but me? we hold a 'special' bound after all..." his gaze turned deadly, "I was first victim."

"Victim?" Akihiko says before looking at her. Yukari also found herself looking to Mitsuru for answers but all she saw was a confused look that questioned his claims. Yukari then quickly turned her attention to the other at the top.

"I guess you were too young at the time." he says before he scoffs. He takes one of his hands out from his jacket pocket and pulls off the hoodie revealing his face and the large scar across it. He smirks and points to his scar while looking directly at Mitsuru, "There, recognize me now Kirijo?" the moment Mitsuru saw the scar her eyes widen and an audible gasp escaped her lips.

"D-Daishiro?" Mitsuru gasped before she pulled out her weapon, "what are YOU doing here?"

"Just finishing what Strega has started." He says, "as the leader it's my job to fix Takaya's stupidity."

"Leader?" Junpei asks before adding, "but Takaya was the leader, wasn't he?" Daishiro laughs.

"Takaya? The leader?" he says with a shake of his head, "the fool lacked vision, so much could have been accomplished during the dark hour, but instead he decides it would be best to open a internet assassination and then try to use Nyx to 'lead' them to salvation." he tightens his hand into a fist he scoffs and adds, "The fool got what he deserved as well as the others who followed him. The fool nearly ruined my plans."

"But." Junpei says, "Whatever you had planned isn't going to work if it involves Nyx because of the…"

"The seal?" he finished with a sneer, "Sorry to break it to you kid, but that precious seal you're relying on is weakening as we speak." he said, "I figured the presence of the dark hour was proof of that." something seemed to click in Junpei's head and his eyes widen in shock.

"But there is no way! Minato..."

"Was a an even bigger idiot." Daishiro suddenly says cutting him off, "a mere mortal, no matter how much power they possess, cannot seal a god and allowing himself to be sacrificed in hopes in doing such a thing just shows his incompetence." The insult towards Minato caused Yukari's body to tense and Daishiro seemed to notice, because he continued, "But I'll have to thank him, at least he did something useful before he died." Yukari felt her grip tighten around her bow and was about to lash out but Junpei beat her to it.

"Shut your mouth!" Junpei yells, "I don't care about what you say about Takaya but I won't let you talk crap about Minato!"

"What are you going to do about it kid?" Daishiro challenged. Yukari could practically hear Junpei growl and judging by the smirk on Daishiro's face it was the exact reaction he was hoping for too.

"What am I going to do about it?" Junpei repeats, "I'm going to go up there and kick your ass!" he yells before he suddenly charges forward.

"Junpei!" Mitsuru tried to stop him but he didn't listen. He jumped on the stairs skipping two steps as he climbed towards Daishiro who made no attempt to move or defend himself. He just watched and smirked. Junpei swung his sword at Daishiro when he was within reach but something appeared in front of Daishiro and stopped his sword. It was a strange looking creature, humanoid but with a goat head. In one hand, it was holding a dagger that was currently preventing Junpei from hitting Daishiro and in the other, a cup holding a fireball.

"Wha?" Junpei said surprised. The persona seemingly appeared out of nowhere to block Junpei's sword.

"Agidyne!" a voice called out and a flame shot out from the creature's hand and sent Junpei sailing through the air and crashed hard at the foot of the stairs.

Yukari and Mitsuru quickly moved to Junpei's side and checked on him while Akihiko jumped in front of the group in case of another attack, "Junpei!" Yukari shouted before kneeling beside him checking his wounds. Junpei wasn't seriously hurt but the blow followed by the fall was enough to knock him out. Yukari's attention was snapped back to a chuckling Daishiro.

"I believe I have wasted enough time on you." He says before turning on his heels and began walking into Tartarus, "but It was nice seeing you again, Mitsuru." he says but adds mischievously, "but next time you see me, I'll be something more than you or your father can ever imagine." Yukari felt her hand tighten into a fist and she looked at Mitsuru who was currently using her healing spell to heal Junpei's wounds. She wanted to run into Tartarus and chase down Daishiro and give him a piece of her mind with the sharp end of an arrow.

"Fuuka." Mitsuru suddenly says, "Can you sense Daishiro?"

"Hmm." Fuuka's voice echoed in their heads, "It's strange, I can't sense anything inside Tartarus." she says before adding, "It's like I'm being blocked."

"Blocked?" Mitsuru says with a surprised tone in her voice, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know." Fuuka answered, "maybe some kind of force field?"

"Akihiko." Mitsuru says in a commanding tone but Akihiko was already walking up the stairs.

"I'll check it out." he says as he runs up the stairs towards the Tartarus entrance, "It's like Fuuka said." he confirms from atop of the stairs, "I don't know what he did but I can't even walk past the door."

"So, what do we do?" Yukari questioned as she looked back at Mitsuru and then at Akihiko when he joined them by Junpei's side. There was a moment of silence as the two eldest members pondered their next move. Both Mitsuru and Akihiko sighed as they have seemed to reach the same conclusion.

"We go back to the dorms." Mitsuru says. Yukari gasped at the answer that she wasn't expecting.

"But!" Yukari began to protest but Akihiko chimed in.

"Junpei is injured, "Akihiko started, "Fuuka, Ken, and Koromaru are back by the shrine taking care of the new guy." He crossed his arms across his chest, "Besides, even if we wanted to chase after Daishiro, the entrance is blocked."

"We will try again tomorrow." Mitsuru says, "Maybe by then there will be a way in." She said hopefully. Akihiko picked up Junpei once Mitsuru was done doing what she could with her Dia spell. It has been a while since they had to use any of their persona spells and judging by how dizzy she seemed the moment she stood up, it was obvious she or anyone else was not ready to go back in there.

Mitsuru and Akihiko led the way out of Tartarus while Yukari followed behind. She stopped, However, and looked back at the door. It felt wrong to just leave when Daishiro was in there doing whatever it was that he planned to do. The only thing they could do was wait until tomorrow and see if there was a way in.

There it was, that helpless feeling again. The feeling of seeing Minato getting pulled away from the group to fight against Nyx. While this was going on all Yukari and the others could do was voice their concerns, hoping, praying for Minato to be ok and to come back to them. Yukari remembered that hopeless feeling from that day.

And today, that feeling returned.

 **Velvet Room**

There was a familiar feeling in the air. A sense of being in a dream while fully awake. Yosuke slowly opened his eyes and found himself in the same room, sitting on the same chair, looking at the same strange man, sitting at the same U-shaped desk. Floating in front of him was the same card he saw the first time he was in this place. The difference, However, is instead of the card switching between black and white, it stayed white as it rotated.

The man, Igor, had his elbows on his desk and his hands under his chin looking straight at him and the card, "You have chosen your path, However," with a flick of his wrist the card appears in his hand, "there seems to be something more that has to be done to realize the importance of this card."

"Yeah!" Beatrice suddenly yelled, appearing beside Yosuke, startling him, "what's that card all about huh?" Her hands were on her hips as she waited for Yosuke to answer. When Yosuke didn't answer she sighed and began walking towards Igor's desk, "Of course you don't know, you Dunce."

"Intriguing." Igor says while Beatrice sat on the desk, "I look forward to seeing how this path pans out before you." Igor bows slightly, "Until then Hanamura."

 _Farewell..._

 ** _END_**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! If you would like to give me advice for writing fighting scenes I would gladly take it! And if you know any people who would like to beta read my ish let me know because I am not confident in my grammar usage (and beta readers on this site are still not getting back to me .) ALSO! if anyone knows where I can find a cool Yukari X Yosuke picture for this story can you link it? I'm a fan of the picture I'm using now but I would still like a picture of them together :) and again thanks for reading, UNTIL NEXT TIME!

 **TJMike** : I'll try to balance out the romance and adventuring so it's not more one than the other :)

 **Writer of Illusion :** I KNOW RIGHT! but like I said, I think people start getting burned out after 10 pages or more of a chapter...Or maybe it's just me . but that's the main reason I left it as a cliff hanger.

 **Ulrich362 :** Again, your flattery me with your review! :) I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations

I would also like to thank the people who read and saved my story under their favorites and alerts :) I hope to hear from you soon...If not it's all good too! I hoped you enjoy!


End file.
